


Trust Your Scars

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [28]
Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Drabble, Established Cyrus Beene/Tom Larsen, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, POV Tom Larsen, Romance, Scars, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Tom's thoughts on his scars and Cyrus touching them. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Your Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Scandal.

The scars on his side healed well enough they can’t be seen with a causal glance, but they’re so sensitive to the touch, he has to be careful with dressing and showering. If he isn’t, the contact will cause a burning sensation followed by a day-long itch.

When he and Cyrus first got together, Cyrus had causally touched the scars, and he’d tensed and jerked.  

Cyrus had withdrawn his hand and apologised.

He’d put the hand back and claimed he was just startled.

Now, Cyrus has his palm absently splayed over the scars, and Tom wishes he’d never remove it. 


End file.
